Butterfly Wings
by StarElectric
Summary: This is just a little story I came up with for a creative writing school assighnment. I didnt know what category to put it under. Enjoy and please be kind. Inspired by my favorite song by Owl City. Rated K   for very little blood.


~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*~ButterflyWings~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*

"So what do you want to do today?"

"It's a nice day how about a walk?"

"But what if it rains?"

"It's not going to rain…"

"Alright, fine." A conversation goes on between two caterpillars who love life and everything they do a male with blue fur and lighter blue spots spread horizontally across his side and a female with a likewise appearance but mauve in color with pink spots. Alphonse and Estelle both gaze up at the clear sky before setting off on their walk through a European Deciduous Forest a large and beautiful forest that is alive with nature and other wildlife other than caterpillars of course. After walking for about an hour the two finally make it to a high vantage point where they soak in the beautiful scenery until all of a sudden a large gust of wind blows at them and knocked Alphonse of the point they were perched on! Alphonse yells as a he falls and Estelle goes after as fast as she can almost tripping on her way down also oblivious to the oncoming storm. After wading through the wind, rain and mud she finally finds him seemingly unharmed in the storm looking for her. Once reunited, Alphonse and Estelle find shelter under a birch tree leaf from the cataclysmic weather.

"Are you alright Alphonse?"

"My back kind of hurts but other than that I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm good, but you'll be ok, right?" He did not answer. There was silence, the only sound being the rain's rhythm.

"That was scary…."

Alphonse says piercing the silence.

"Ditto" Estelle retorts.

"Be more careful next time, you scared me." she says bitterly.

"Alright." He answers grinning ear to ear. Estelle returns the smile which immediately fades after she sees Alphonse wince from his injury.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asks in a worried tone.

"I told you I'm fine."

"You have a cut on your back, you are bleeding….." she notices the wound when he turned to look at her. Slightly worried, he quickly but slowly positions his caterpillar body into a ring and sees that he is indeed bleeding a little on his back. Estelle looks at him with an even more worried expression that Alphonse notices when he uncoils his body.

"I told you I'm fine." he says to her trying to get her to stop worrying so much. Alphonse then looks out from under the birch tree leaf they were sheltered underneath.

"The storm is gone." he points out Estelle looks up into the sky, sharing the view. "Alright we should head back home now that the weather is clear." She says and allows Alphonse to exit first, walking close to his side. While traveling down the mountain, Estelle would notice Alphonse wince in pain whenever he would trip on the microscopic debris beneath his tarsi. Finally on leveled terrain, Alphonse, while walking, noticed Estelle constantly checking on the wound on his back making sure that does become wider as he walks. Alphonse abruptly stops causing Estelle to not look where she was going and almost tumble on the small rock in front of her. Alphonse turns around and shoots Estelle an irritated look.

"Will you stop? I told you I'm FINE." Estelle becomes noticeably misty-eyed from Alphonse's scolding. Alphonse, immediately feeing remorseful for raising his voice at her, tries to apologize.

"I'm sorry…." He says softly to her while nudging her cheek gently with the side of his head. Estelle, still hurt, looks at him and then continues to walk their default direction, not replying to his apology. Alphonse, refusing to attempt to get her to talk to him follows her quietly and neither arthropod says a single word the entire walk resulting with an awkward and embarrassing silence. After a long walk, the two arthropods finally make it home but by the time they return it is already dark out.

"I guess we finally made it back…" Alphonse says piercing the silence a second time, smiling nervously.

"Goodnight." Estelle says in a bitter tone and returns his smile with an angry stare and then begins to march away toward the elm tree in which she lived.

"Wait a sec!" he stops her in her tracks.

"What?" she barks.

"I said I was sorry!" he says desperately.

"Fine…" she finally answered her angry expression dropping.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not 'nothing' it's something now what is it?"

"I SAID IT WAS NOTHING."

"If we talk about it you'll feel better…"

"No."

"But you like talking…"

"Not at this moment." And with that she ended the conversation and continued her march toward the oak tree. Alphonse, watching her disappear into the night is immediately left in solitary silence. Letting out a deep sigh he slowly and painfully hikes up the oak tree he lived in.

"FINALLY!" he lets out an exhausted sigh dragging himself into his tree hallow. Even though it is dark out, Alphonse could still see thanks to the direction his tree hallow was positioned allowing the moonlight into his humble abode almost on almost every night. Alphonse, exhausted and sore from his hike makes his way to the back of the tree hallow to get some rest as tired as he was when all of a sudden a shadow covers his body from the entrance of his tree hallow. He turns around slowly and is startled by a foreign silhouette at his entrance.

"EEEHHH!" he screams at the top of his lungs, his pitch rising as he backs quickly into the rear of the tree hallow. The silhouette gracefully climbs inside and approaches him at a regular pace. He opens one of his compound eyes and sees the figure place something in front of itself and take a step forward for the moonlight to reveal Estelle standing before him.

"Are you done?"

"…Yeah…"

"Okay then, here." She pushes an acorn cap to him.

"What is this?" "

It's aloe Vera."

"For my back?"

"Bingo."

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Think again." "

Oh, but do you at least want to talk about what's wrong?" There was a short silence. "No." She answers making Alphonse feel even more depressed than he was before. "O.K…." he says feeling broken.

"But…" she says catching his attention.

"I will let you know when I am ready." She answers finally raising his spirits just a bit. With that she approaches his side and pulls the aloe Vera toward them. Estelle dunks her tarsi into the medicine and begins to gently rub it on his back, the rubbing relieving tension from his body. When she finished applying the medicine she discarded the acorn cap out from the tree hallow and lay down next to him, the both of them sitting in silence. While sitting in silence Alphonse begins it think to himself:

"What am I going to say when she's ready to talk to me? That is IF she wants to talk to me… I don't even know exactly what I did wrong, I mean I understand that as a friend she worries about me but that is no reason to overreact like that when I raised my voice a little. Wait… what if I didn't just raise my voice a little? What if, by accident, I really yelled at her and didn't even realize? Then I started saying stupid stuff to settle the mood and just ended up going from upsetting her to getting on her nerves? No wonder she's so upset with me and…!"

"So what is that you wanted to talk to about?" Estelle asks, interrupting Alphonse from his thoughts.

"Oh! Uh…I wanted to ask you why were so upset earlier?"

"Because you yelled at me for worrying about you! I mean what was your deal back there?"

"I don't know, you kept badgering ma about my wound and…"

"BADGERING YOU? Worrying about your fuzzy butt is badgering you? Well if that's the case then maybe I should not have bothered looking for you in that storm! I should have just gone home and left you there!" Her angry expression intensifying with every other word.

"Fine, the next time I fall off of a high cliff you can just leave me there and not care what happens to me." Her anger fading as she listens to him.

"Alphonse, I…"

"You know what? I don't even want to finish this conversation. I don't even know why I even wanted to talk to you about this in the first place…please just leave now…" he interrupts what she was going to say. Estelle , now feeling terrible about what she said slowly makes her way to the exit, looking back at Alphonse before leaving seeing that he is not looking at her but instead turned around in a corner and finally takes her leave, leaving Alphonse to himself.

"I can't believe she said something like that…" he whispers to himself, voice cracking slightly.

The next day arrives delivering a crystal clear morning into the deciduous forest. Alphonse high at the top of a maple tree bitterly nibbles at the leaves not really hungry. Minutes later Estelle approaches him slowly. "

Good morning, Alphonse. Lovely morning isn't it?" she says to him trying to start a conversation. Alphonse, bearing no expression, doesn't answer and begins in a different direction.

"Alphonse?" she attempts to get his attention only to be ignored again but tries again. "What's wrong do you want to talk about it?" Alphonse stops dead in his tracks and turns his head sharply.

"NO." he answers in a bellowing tone and continues on the direction he was headed. "Wait! So you don't want to talk?"

"No, because look where it got me! Now go away!" Estelle not knowing what else to do and refusing to let their friendship end like this tries one more time to get his attention. "WAIT!" she yells her voice ringing through the branches. Alphonse stops and turns around quickly, surprised. Estelle runs up to him.

"Please… if your not going to speak to me ever again at least let me apologize to you before you leave…that is if you'll let me?" Alphonse smile slightly and gives her his undivided attention. Estelle runs up to his side and nuzzles him gently.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you last night. I should not have said something like that to you in the first place."

"I'm sorry too for being raising my voice."

"And?"

"Being a jerk…"

"And?"

"Ignoring you…I should have been nicer you were just worrying about me." He smiles at her and she returns the expression.

"I can't believe we were actually fighting. This would have never happened if I would have never fallen off that stupid cliff…" he says regrettably. "If I only I could fly or something…" Estelle is struck hard by an excellent idea. "

Alphonse!"

"What! What's wrong?"

"We CAN fly!"

"What…?"

"We are caterpillars, remember?"

"Okay?"

"We can turn into butterflies!"

"Oh yeah, your right!"

"You know… our time has come… do you want to be a butterfly?" Alphonse is halted by her question.

"A butterfly?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay but…you'll be with me right?"

"Of course, in fact I was hoping you would say yes." Both caterpillars' faces light up with joy.

"Okay step one we need to eat till we can't breathe…so where should we start?"

"Well we are already in a tree…want to stat here?"

"Oh yeah. Okay let's start here."

"Oh, Alphonse look at this leaf!"

"Where?"

"Right there!"

"That one?"

"Yes. It looks nice doesn't it?"

"Want to eat it?"

"Of coarse." Alphonse and Estelle spend the entire morning eating their favorite maple tree leaves resulting with distended stomachs by the afternoon.

"Wow…I'm really full…"

"Me too."

"I don't want to eat anymore."

"Same here."

"So where should we start on our cocoons?"

"Hmm…We should find a nice spot that is spacious but hidden."

"How about up there?" "

"It's perfect Alphonse!" And so the two swollen caterpillars make their way to the "perfect spot" and begin on their cocoons.

"How does mine look so far?" Alphonse half-way done with his cocoon asks Estelle for her opinion.

"It looks very nice Alphonse. What do you think about mine?"

"It looks lovely."

"Thank you!" The two remain silent eager on reaching completion. Both caterpillars are now snug in their cocoons, heads exposed.

"See you soon!"

"Have a good rest!" they say to each other before entering their slumber and seal the cap of their cocoon. A few weeks have passed and Alphonse and Estelle emerge from their cocoons and finally awake from their slumber. Once free from their cocoons they look at each other for the first time in a while and are amazed at the other's new appearance.

"Wow! You look great!" The both of them exclaim in unison. Alphonse is now a handsome, dark blue butterfly with a bewildering eyespot design and Estelle a beautiful, purple butterfly with a stunning design of eyespots of her own. Their wings finally dry they take to the skies for the first time in their lives.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"Yeah! What a fantastic view!" The insects enjoying their first flight admire the world from above.

"Hey, look!"

"Where?"

"Down there, it's that vantage point you fell from." both butterflies land and perch on the cliff's peak.

"Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that we have wings, what should we do now?"

"That's an excellent question."

"Brr. Have you ever noticed that it's kinda cold out today?"

"Now that you mention it, it is kinda cold out."

"Well it is autumn."

"What should we do to stay warm? Now that we have wings I think we may be too big for our tree hallows."

"Your right!"

"I know! Why don't we just migrate?"

"You're just full of great ideas aren't you Al?"

"Yes, I am" he said with a grin.

"Okay, let's start heading south before it gets it cold to fly."

"But, Estelle..."

"Yeah?"

"We'll be back won't we? I don't want to leave forever..."

"Don't worry we'll be back when it's warmer."

"That's good." And with that Alphonse and Estelle leave for warmer weather.

The End


End file.
